


teach them how to say goodbye

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: when john loses the best thing that has ever happened to him all he wants to do it get it back, but he soon learns he cant control, who lives, who dies, who tells your story.





	teach them how to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



“So what os you plan on getting him back?” george shook his head, “sir?”

“There is nothing we can do.” john’s heart stopped, he looked at laf and hercules who also looked as nervous as him. 

“W-what do you m-mean?” laf asked

“We can’t meet their demands.” george had tears welling up in his eyes,

“W-we have to!” john raised his voice, laf put a hand on his shoulder, 

“John please” laf said gently, he turned back to george, “what are the demands, we might be able to compromise?”

“Well they want us to release their soldiers unharmed, give them lots of food and clothing-”

“So lets do it then!” john interrupted, george looked at him with a sorry look,

“Laurens you didn’t let me finish there is something we can’t do.” 

“W-what it t-that?” hercules asks nervously, george took a large breath.

“Forfeit the war.” it was like everything in the room fell silent and still.

“W-what?”

“I'm afraid so john, they want us to give up.” herc was trying to calm laf down

“Then let's give up.” george looked at john like he had three heads.

“W-we can’t do the john.” 

“W-what do you mean, this is alex we are talking about!” laf put a hand of john’s shoulder

“Piet turtle please calm down, george is right we can’t give up, even if it is alexandre.”

John shoved laf’s hand off, “you fucking kidding me right?! This is alex, our best friend, and the love of my life! If this was you in his place he would stop at nothing to get you guys back, heck he would go get you guys himself!”

“John laurens the will be no yelling! And you are right alex would stop at nothing to get us back, but i know him and he would never want us to give up because of him!” george yelled, john was growing furious.

“Really? He is like a son you and your so easily going to give up on him? What about his wife, or his child on the way huh?” george looked like he was going to blow a fuse,

“John you are right, he is like a son to me, and this is the hardest decision I have ever had to make. And yes he had a child in a wife but eliza knows the probability of us getting him back and she has accepted it! we can’t risk a whole nation's freedom because a handle full of people including us are losing a friend. And if we forfeit, the british will take all four of us into custody and kill us! Then who will alex have to come back to, everyone he loved would be dead! That’s even if the british don’t go back on his word and kill him.” john didn’t know how to respond

“Sir-”

“Your not the only one that's going to lose him john.” george said tears rolling down his face. John ran out of his tent, he kept running he didn’t know where but when he stopped john found  
Himself at a tree. The tree was at the top of the hill, how started to sobb, it was his and alex’s tree. When you climb to the top of it you can see the whole valley, alex and him found it when they were on look out for red coats, it was the spot they started dating, the spot they confessed her love for eachother. Even though they knew they could never be together. He climbed it reaching the top, the stars were bright to night and so was the moon. John hoped were ever alex is he was looking at the same moon as him. He remained there for the rest of the night worrying of alex, if he was okay, were they torturing him, was he already dead, was he ever going to see him again maybe they can rescue him? Adventually johns thoughts went blank and he fell asleep. 

 

Alex and john were sitting in the tree watching the sunset on a crispy late summer early fall afternoon,

“Hey alex…” alex put down his pen and paper in a way that is wouldn’t fall out of the tree.

“Yes john?” he said with a smile, god john could stare into those large brown doughy eyes forever.

“Um….well….I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is that john?” alex asked with a concerned look on his face, john's heart was pounding in his chest.

“Ahhhh, just forget it its stupid.” alex put a hand on john’s hand giving him a supportive smile.

“You can tell me anything, nothing you do it stupid.” john took a breath, he looked at the ground.

“Well i wanted to tell you…..I think you are amazing, and wonderful, super smart, creative, intelligent, kind, so beautiful. I love having you in my life, since I met you my life has been the best it has ever been. You always know how to keep the spirits light and fun even when it seems horrible and I wanted to tell you….” john didn’t finish his sentence,

“What did you want to tell me john?” alex said we tears in his eyes,

“I-I love you alexander hamilton.” alex blinked and the tears rolled down his checks, he looked stunned. “I-Im so sorry I shouldn’t have said that, it stupid-” he was interrupted but alex, 

“I love you too john laurens.” john opened his eyes as the warmth left his body, he was on the ground, he saw alex getting pulled away by redcoats. 

“HELP JOHN HELP ME PLEASE!” john tried to move but he couldn’t he was completely paralyzed, alex continued to scream his name pleading for help. 

“IM TRYING ALEX PLEASE LET HIM GO!” but the redcoats didn’t let go, they pulled alexa full 20 yards away from john. Two picked him up by his arms and started kicking and punching alex in the gut. Alex screamed in pain but they didn’t, then one that wasn’t holding alex took out a knife and cut off alex’s shirt. 

“No no no please i beg of you please don't-AHHHHHH!” the man plunged the knife into alex’s stomach area, blood started gushing out. The man took the knife out, and standed him again and again, he didn’t stop till alex stopped screaming. 

“PLEASES STOP YOUR KILLING HIM” The man then yanked alex’s head back pressed the knife on one side blood came out where he put it, he started to drag it to the other side of his neck. Along with his stomach blood was gushing out of his neck, they threw him to the ground. John could all the sudden move, he ran towards alex’s limp body, he picked him up in his arms. 

“Alex baby, please open your eyes.” he gently shook alex, his eyes fluttered open weekly. “Oh my god, baby alex, you are okay, please hold on, it's going to be okay, just please hold on.”

“J-jonah-” alex coughed up blood

“Shhh shhh save your strength, you can’t leave me, i love you.” alex’s grip on his hand was going week, “no no no no alex baby please, i love you to much for you to die-”

“Why didn’t you save me…..” alex’s whole body went limp, 

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!”

He woke up cold and full of sweat, he looked around, where was he? The last thing he remembers was him in the tree.

“Hello?!” laf poked his head in the tent with worried eyes,

“Oh thank god, you’re awake!” john was getting confused,

“What the fuck laf where am I?”

“The medical tent.”

“WHAT WHY?!” john tried to stand up but laf stopped him

“Calm down john, we found you at the base of the lookout tree unconscious.”

“W-what?”

“Form what we could tell you were in the tree and fell out, hit your head.”

“Oh, how long have i been out?” laf looked at the ground “laf?”

“About a month.” A MONTH!!!! WHAT!!!!

“W-what?” john mumbled, “what about alex?”

“Well, we have been negotiating with them.”

“So?” =

“We told them we are not going to forfeit, they are not going to give alex back. For now we are trying are, but for the time being, we have returned most of our prisoners, gave them lots of supply.”

“Soooo???” john just wanted to know what was going on with alex

“They have decided not to kill him just yet, if we do not keep them happy they will kill him.”

“O-oh.” john slowly nodded, “that's better than nothing.”

“Are you feeling okay you look a little, um, sickly I guess.” laf’s words seemed to snap john out of his trance

“Oh ya just a little of ya know after being asleep for a month.” john forced a weak laugh,

“Ok, I will go tell washington you are awake.” john nodded, the doctors came over, they checked him over.

“No mr. laurens, you look fine but i do want you taking it easy for the next couple days. No fights, so tripping, no exerting too much energy, no battles if it may come to it. Oh ya, no climbing trees.” the doctor laughed, john gave him a small smile. He was released a few days later, he made his way to washington's tent.

“John, thank god you are awake!” john smiled at him

“Ya I guess.” george gave him a weird look,

“You guess?”

“Ya, I mean yay I am alive and all but what's the point, they are going to kill alexander in the end I can feel it then what do i have to live for.” 

“John don’t think like that, we have made progress with the king. He might give him back even if we meet a few more the three demands.” george said with a confident smile,

“Your negotiating with the king?” george nodded

“Yes.”

“Ha, knowing him alex is already dead he is just using your love for him a leverage.” george’s smile faded,

“I'm going to ask you again, stop talking like that we are going to get alex back I promise.” he patted john’s back. 

“O-okay well i trust you.” george smiled again

“That's the spirit my boy we are going to get him!” john left the tent and ran into laf,

“Oh hello john!” he had a big smile on his face

“Hey laf, just came back from washington's tent.” laf’s smile faded, 

“Oh.” john was getting concerned,

“What's wrong laf?” 

“How is he?” 

“Well really optimistic i guys.” laf shook his head, “what's wrong laf?”

“Washington is in denial.”

“About what?” he was getting nervous

“Well when I was going to tell him that you were awake, herc came back with some news on alex.” 

“O-oh what kind of news?”

“Well herc told us that the king is getting restless and decided to kill alexia couple of days.”  
John collapsed to him knees, 

“N-no.”

“I'm afraid so john.”

“B-but what about washington?”

“He still thinks he can save him, he think they are going to returned him.”

“Why-why alex.” laf kneeled down next to him

“I know it hurts, I know, can you please stand up for me?” john nodded, “good lets go get you something to dri-” laf was cut off by a bunch of yelling by washington's tent.

“What?”

“I-I don’t know let's go.” they ran to him tent, they pushed there self to the front of the crowd, it was a bunch of red coats talking to washington.

“A NOTE FROM KING GEORGE! I KING GEORGE WILL GIVE YOU GEORGE WASHINGTON, TO SURRENDER!” george shook his head 

“No we can’t do that.” 

“So be it, BRING HIM FORWARD!” they all turned around to see a bunch of redcoats, dragging something behind them. It took john a couple seconds to realize what is was, it seemed like the whole camp didn't it was alex

“ALEX!” john yelled, he was about to run forward but a redcoat pointed a gun at john,

“STAY BACK!” laf yanked him back, he grabbed his head squeezing hard. They threw him on to his knees, he looked so beat up. Bruised all over his face and neck, blood new and old coming from cut. His hair was a mess. 

“ALEX!” alex looked up weekly, his eyes looked empty and broken,

“J-john?” his voice was harsh and weak. 

“ITS OKAY ALEX IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY!” the redcoat took out a gun and pointed it at alex’s head, 

“I-i love y-you j-john laurens.” 

“I LOVE YOU TOO A-ALEXANDER H-HAMILTON!” alex smiled, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

“ONE TWO-BANG” the redcoat never made to three, he shot the gun. John watched as his love feels to the ground, lifeless and dead. The redcoats ran off before anyone could do anything, No one moved, blood started to pool around alex’s head. John was the first one to move, he ran forward. He reached alex’s body, the crumbled to the ground next to him, he slowly picked up his head nas layed it in his lap.

“No no no no no no no no, please alex, baby, please don’t leave me i love you. You can’t leave me i love you tomich.” his eyesight was going blurry as wet warm tears soaked his face. he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see alf and george behind him.

“Come on jon lets go in me tent.” john got up and walked in, the second he got there he started sobbing along with george and laf. After a while goerg estopped,

“Let's have a drink in his honor.” 

“Y-ya.” laf agree john nodded the one glass led to two then three on three fourth john decided to raise his glass,

“To alex!”

“TO ALEX!” george and half shouted,

“My you find happiness in heaven.” they took a sip, john started to uncontrollably sob again, laf shushed him. 

“Please stop crying piet turtle.”

“We need to win this war.” john nsaid stone cold,

“That was the original plan-”

“We have to win it for alexander.” laf and george nodded, they grabbed their mugged

“FOR ALEX!”


End file.
